


Forced Vulnerability

by sanriolove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even bastards (affectionate) need comfort sometimes, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, I believe in Soft Tsukishima Supremacy, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriolove/pseuds/sanriolove
Summary: Tsukishima cries and you're a good significant other.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Forced Vulnerability

Tsukishima hates crying. It’s not something that happens too often, but nonetheless he despises it. He’s able to avoid it for the most part; he is of the belief that repressing his worries is a perfectly adequate solution to addressing his problems.  _ It’s not. _ Tsukishima's not an idiot, he knows it’s not necessarily healthy, but it works well enough for him and there’s no way he’s actually going to confide in anybody about what troubles him even if Yamaguchi does pry sometimes. Yamaguchi's learned not to push Tsukishima, it never ends well for anybody. 

When he does happen to cry, he ensures that he’s alone so no one can witness him in such a vulnerable position. but even if his blanket over his head stifles the sounds of his soft crying in the dead of night, he still finds it humiliating.

Tsukishima would rather die than cry in front of another person.

Too bad, good things never come his way.

Here you are, standing frozen in front of him like a deer in headlights, as he roughly wipes at his eyes, attempting to erase the evidence while cursing under his breath. This is exactly what Tsukishima did **_not_ ** need on a day where everything already felt like too much for him. He's not even sure  **_why_ ** he’s crying, which is frustrating enough. Things that wouldn’t normally bother him or would mildly annoy him seemed to only worsen his mood for no apparent reason. Sure, Hinata and Kageyama bickering pissed him off, but it never made tears pinprick at the corner of his eyes before. He quickly blinked them back before anybody could see them and scowled, resuming his blocking position.

Once practice had ended, Tsukishima opted to walk home alone, despite the protests of some of his teammates. Eventually, they had let it go, after he had snapped, saying that he had spent enough time with them that day. A brief flicker of hurt had passed through some of their eyes before Daichi clapped them on the shoulders and told them to leave Tsukishima be. Tsukki felt too bare when Daichi had directed a look of understanding his way before he turned towards home.

He was grateful that nobody was home when he trudged through the front door, beelining for his bedroom. He didn’t bother to change out of his clothes as he crawled under the covers, pulling his duvet over his head.

It hit him all at once.

The tears trickled down Tsukishima’s face slowly as he laid under the covers, fists gripping at the edges of the blanket. Fuck, he hated this. But there was no use in trying to stop his crying when more tears would replace any that he would wipe away.

He was so lost in thought that Tsukishima didn’t hear the buzz of his phone, a text message notification from you indicating that you were outside his house and you were going to let yourself inside. Neither did he hear the creak of his bedroom door as you cracked it open. However, he  **_did_ ** hear the soft call of his name, prompting him to stiffen and lift the covers off from over his head to see why the hell you were here.

Your breath hitches when you see the still wet tracks of tears on Tsukishima’s cheeks and the redness of his eyes underneath his glasses. You freeze for a moment. Although you had been dating for a while, Tsukishima had never once cried in front of you. You were a bit out of your element to say the least, but you’d be damned if you didn’t comfort your boyfriend when he needed you even if he claimed otherwise.

“Kei?” The call of his name causes Tsukki’s head to perk up before he lets it hang low once more, refusing to meet your eyes. Tentatively, you slowly cross the room until you’re sitting on the edge of his bed, legs hanging off of the side. You scooch closer to him, until you’re sitting shoulder to shoulder. Tsukki’s quiet besides the small sniffles and the rustle of his sleeves as he harshly wipes at his eyes. You contemplate for a moment what the best way to approach the situation is, before mentally saying screw it.

You swing your legs onto the mattress and shift until your body is facing Tsukishima, who’s still determined to not meet your eyes. If he doesn’t look at you, he can just pretend that this is a nightmare. Either that or a figment of his imagination.

“Kei, baby, I need you to look at me.” Your tone is firm, leaving no room for him to protest. Reluctantly, he lifts his head, but his eyes remain trained on the wall behind you. You softly sigh before asking, “Baby, could you please look at me?”

Tsukishima can’t refuse you now and lets his eyes drop to meet yours. He hates the way your eyes are swimming with concern and worry for him. Neither of which are things that he wants nor needs from anyone. “I’m fine,” he mutters, shifting underneath the intensity of your gaze. “Why are you here anyways?”

You chuckle, causing Tsukki’s eyebrows to knit together in confusion. “We had a date planned today, dummy.” Dread pools in his stomach as he realizes that he had forgotten all about your prior plans. Before he can mutter a gruff apology, you’ve already brushed entirely past it to get straight to the point. “I know you’re not fine.” His chest tightens at your bluntness. “And that’s okay.”

He meets your gaze once more. The fondness in your eyes is almost too overwhelming for Tsukishima to handle. You lean in closer to him and place your hands on his cheeks, cradling his face. 

“It’s okay to cry, Kei,” you murmur, wiping at the tears underneath his glasses that he didn’t realize were still flowing. You gently remove his glasses from his face, folding them and placing them on the nightstand by his bed before cradling his face once more. Your thumbs gingerly swipe at the tears that continue to fall as Tsukishima wraps his arms around your torso, balling your shirt tightly in his fists. You let him get all of it out, praises quietly spill from your lips as you pepper gentle kisses across his cheeks. 

Tsukishima hates crying. It's humiliating to him, and he despises the forced vulnerability. He especially hates crying in front of others. But, maybe it’s not as terrible as he makes it out to be. With his arms tight around your waist, and your hands on his face, Tsukishima doesn’t feel shame. All he feels is your love for him as you press a feather-light kiss to the corner of his mouth, eyes softening when his lips quirk up the tiniest bit. Yeah, maybe this isn’t the worst thing in the world. 


End file.
